


Future Telling Device

by RikiBotic



Category: South Park
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Short & Sweet, Stan gets very worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikiBotic/pseuds/RikiBotic
Summary: “Shelly?” Stan asked quietly, making sure not to piss off his temperamental sister. The girl tsked before looking at him.“What do you want, turd?” She muttered. She was clearly in a better mood, at least compared to her usual screaming.“Do you know, um,” Stan fumbled with his red poof ball hat. Jesus, this is embarrassing. Who knew asking your sister about future telling devices was so hard? “Do you know about fortune tellers?”





	

After the original future telling device was destroyed and Butters returned no one bothered with solving the riddle. While no one was satisfied, no one wanted to get another one from the girls. 

 

But you see… Stan was not having it.

 

It just didn’t seem right, to destroy the one thing that could open up the future. No matter how much the other boys tried to convince him. He just really need to know some things, that’s all.    
Shelly was babysitting him for the night, while his family was out of town. She was in a good mood, having gotten Friends on DVD as a form of payment. Stan watched from the stairs, regretting having suggesting destroying the device a few nights prior. Was there really a need to destroy it? As far as anyone knew, only girls knew where it came from.    
  
Girls…

Girls…

 

Girls?

 

Wait…

“Shelly?” Stan asked quietly, making sure not to piss off his temperamental sister. The girl tsked before looking at him. 

“What do you want, turd?” She muttered. She was clearly in a better mood, at least compared to her usual screaming.    
“Do you know, um,” Stan fumbled with his red poof ball hat. Jesus, this is embarrassing.  _ Who knew asking your sister about future telling devices was so hard?  _ “Do you know about fortune tellers?” Somehow Shelly seem to calm down, into a soft demeanor, the one she had before getting her braces.    
Shelly relaxed and pulled her legs to her chest, Stan took the gesture and sat down next to her. “Yeah I know how to make fortune tellers.” She said.    
“Can- Can you show me?”    
Shelly nodded and pulled a piece of printer paper and some scissors from a drawer. She passed another paper to Stan and began the steps, with Stan trying to keep up with the precision his sister had. She wrote the numbers one to four on the outside, colors on the inside and under the flaps words Stan didn’t see. Taking Stan’s horribly made teller, Shelly repeated the action. She slipped her thumb and index finger into the slits on the bottom and presented it to Stan. “Ask a question, yes or no.”    
Oh Jesus, this needed some thought. Good questions, good questions. “Will me and Kyle still be friends in the future?” Yes, great question. He pointed to four and Shelly moved the covers four times. He chose red and then blue.

“Sorry, no.” Shelly read. Stan looked shocked before picking up his own teller and asking the same questions. He picked new numbers and colors, and got the same answer.    
“Uh, will we still know each other?” He asked and the teller responded,  _ Definitely Yes.  _ He thanked Shelly before running up to his room.    
  
He shut the door and tried again.  _ Definitely Yes,  _ when he asked if they’d stay close.  _ Sorry, No  _ when he asked if they’d be friends. Stan wracked his brain, what else could happen. Let’s see, Kyle could end up his brother in law, but they’d still be friends. “Will we still be super best friends?”  _ Oh God what if the answers no?  _ “‘Yes.’” Stan breath a sigh of relief. But the question remained, what else, what else.    
  


_ Maybe… _

 

Stan counted out two. 

 

Spelled out green.

 

Pulled the blue tab. 

 

_ Definitely Yes. _

 

_...Woah.  _

 

\---

 

_...Woah. _

 

Years had passed, Stan and Kyle remained friends. Maybe the teller was wrong, it was rarely right in the years he used it. It was only good in knowing whether or not he would make something big. He made the football team all four years in High School, Kyle made basketball. And now it was graduation and nothing had happened that would affect their relationship.    
  
That’s not to say Stan  _ wanted it to be wrong. _

Just maybe he wanted it to be right.   
  


He sat in the front row of the stage, watching and listening attentively to his best friends valedictorian speech. Soon they’d be off to Denver, going to the same college that offered Kyle a full scholarship for his athletic ability and flawless grades, Stan a partial scholarship for his athletic ability. Kyle finished his last sentence before returning to his seat. Everything else happened, yada yada yada. And as caps were being tossed into the air Stan was meet with a bear hug from Kyle. 

 

And a quick peck on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do the fluff?


End file.
